Luan Loud
At 14 years old, Luan is the fourth oldest child of the Loud family, and the second-youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. Luan is a freshman at Royal Woods High School and attends school with her older siblings Lori, Leni, and Luna. Her habits include telling bad jokes and puns, pulling pranks, party clowning, and video production. Early life Luan started comedy at a very young age. Her first performances were for the Loud Family's pets. Her first public comedic act was at an open mic in the Royal Woods Bowling Alley. There, she did not perform well and was heckled by the audience. Knowing she had more to know about comedy, she enrolled in a clowning academy and graduated. After paying her dues, she started her own business. Personality Luan is a very goofy and fun-loving girl with an enthusiasm for comedy and making puns. Her goal is to make the world laugh along with her, though some of her material still needs work. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings and frequently makes puns for every situation, causing her to get on everyone's nerves. While Luan laughs at others' humiliations and often comes off as a nuisance to others, she does it with good intentions and does not mean to harm anyone as she just wants to make people laugh. Despite Luan's occasional ruthlessness she is mostly friendly towards her siblings, especially to Leni and Luna. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, stand-up comedy, and funny internet videos. Her most common pranking methods are dodging people in the face with pies and placing a whoopie cushion on others' seats. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her video camera, but Luan is a strict ethicist so when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Unlike Lincoln, Luan already knows that she cannot upload videos without her subject's permission. Though Luan is typically one of the kinder siblings, she utterly loses control when it comes to pranks, particularly on April Fools Day. When April Fools Day comes, Luan becomes ruthless and crazier than ever to the point of being downright evil and psychotic. During this day, her pranks can be even more dangerous than before like in "April Fools Rules", where she placed in every corner of the house pitfalls, transforming the entire house into a lethal comedy trap. This is the only time of the year where Luan is thoughtless and cruel to her entire family. In "Fool's Paradise", after her family made Luan taste her own medicine, she promised the next April Fools will be even worse than before. In "Fool Me Twice", the Loud family hires a stunt double family to endure the horrible April Fools' Day with Luan. However, Luan hires the stunt family to ridicule the original family with success. When Luan arrived home, however, she sees her family, in shame, preparing to move. She remorsefully regrets her actions and promises to her family that she'd never prank them again. The family staged this as an April Fools joke, and Luan, in relief, commended to her family she's glad that they're finally getting the hang of April Fools, but suggests to her family to stop the moving truck. In the end, Lincoln tells Luan that the moving truck has mostly empty boxes, but the boxes with stuff in them have all of her stuff, which makes Luan chase after the truck. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic, as she likes to support her siblings, and especially make them laugh and feel better. This becomes a plot point of "Head Poet's Anxiety", where Luan acts as Lucy's inspiration for pursuing a life in the showbiz industry. However, this episode also shows a jealous side to her, as Luan holds a grudge against Lucy for surpassing her dream of becoming the youngest performer at the Royal Woods Theater; although, she eventually drops her selfishness and sacrifices her dream for Lucy to have. On some occasions she can get angry when drama unbreaks in her family; like in "The Sweet Spot", where she fights against the others to obtain the best seat of Vanzilla, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", when Luan and the others destroy the whole house looking for money, or "Brawl in the Family", where Luan and the others argue. No matter how bad any problem is, she'll find the funnier side of the matter. Despite her default cheerfulness, Luan has expressed emotions of sadness, vulnerability, and insecurity a few times in the series and has implied herself to be in desperate need of affection. She seems to be sensitive to criticism, as seen in "No Laughing Matter" when she becomes timid as a result of her siblings expressing blunt annoyance to her comedy routine and walks to her room on the verge of tears. However, she does not wear her emotions on her sleeves in this situation, as she closes her eyes rather than full-stop crying out loud, to avoid giving her siblings the impression of immorality, also showing that she lacks courage. Likewise, Luan gets jealous of Lucy surpassing her lifelong dream of becoming the youngest performer of Royal Woods Theater and becomes obsessively possessive of her upon discovery of the news. However, instead of trying to sabotage her moment in the spotlight, Luan eventually drops her jealousy and sacrifices it for Lucy to have, since Luan herself was the inspiration for Lucy's poem. She is also quite neurotic and socially awkward whenever faced with the world's consequences, yet remains obedient to reality. For instance, the entire plot of "Stage Plight" revolves around Luan becoming increasingly anxious over having to kiss her crush during the play recital of Romeo and Juliet. Luan is rather immature, as she has a childlike fondness for pranking people and laughing at their misfortunes. Like her sister Leni, she is generally portrayed as naive, simpleminded, idealistic, ignorant, eccentric, and impulsive. She is prone to bothering others with her sense of humor while they're minding their own business, like in "Garage Banned" where she comes back into Lori's room after the latter demands privacy, and harasses Lori by mocking Bobby on the phone using Mr. Coconuts, making the puppet kiss her; this also sets up the plot. Luan's immaturity is also exhibited through her possession of toys of the novelty variety, which are a frequent use in her comedy routine, most especially her dummy, Mr. Coconuts. She occasionally jokes around in inappropriate situations, like in "Rita Her Rights" where she makes a prison joke while her mother is in jail, and in "No Spoilers" where she plans to tell Rita jokes about how old she is at her birthday party. Despite her immaturity and passion for comedy, Luan has on numerous occasions shown herself capable of acting serious and responsible if the situation warrants. This reaches its epitome in "No Laughing Matter", where she abandons her comedy routine and behaves like a civilized being following backlash from her siblings. Additionally, she interned at the mayor's office in "Future Tense" and helped solved Royal Woods' parking crisis, although this was done on behalf of her parents. She is shown to be mature enough to babysit along with her three older siblings, as revealed in "Sitting Bull". Luan is very intelligent, as she is able to outwit her family with her pranks, which is best demonstrated in "April Fools Rules", "Fool's Paradise", and "Fool Me Twice", the latter in which she hires the stunt family to ridicule the stunt double family with success; she also intimidates her parents to the point of them being too scared to punish her. Luan enrolled in a clowning academy when she was younger and graduated, turning her into the clever prankster she is today. Despite being skilled in the art of comedy, Luan's scholarship has had limited exploration in the series; however, she knows that 3.14159 equals Pi, as revealed in "No Laughing Matter", but she had trouble interpreting another one of Lisa's math problems when she dropped her comedy routine. Category:The Loud House characters Category:Females Category:Students